Mr. Briney/Games/Quotes/RSE
' ' : "Ohhh, what am I to do? We were on our walk, and I, when we were jumped by an odd thug... The scoundrel made off with my darling ! Wrrrooooooaaaar! !" 'Rusturf Tunnel' : " ! Am I glad to see you're safe! owes her life to you! They call me . And, you are? Ah, so you are ! I sincerely thank you! Now, if there's anything that troubles you, don't hesitate to tell me! You can usually find me in my cottage by the sea near . Come, , we should make our way home." 'Mr. Briney's cottage' : "Hold on, lass! Wait up, ! Hm? You're ! You saved my darling ! We owe so much to you! What's that? You want to sail with me? Hmhm... You have a bound for }} and a package for }}, then? Quite the busy life you must lead! But, certainly, what you're asking is no problem at all. You've come to the right man! We'll set sail for ." :: Yes: " it is, then! Anchors aweigh! , we're setting sail, my darling!" :: No: "Is that so? Your deliveries can wait? You just go on and tell me whenever you want to set sail!" Before delivering the Letter : "Ahoy! I know exactly what you want to say! You're to deliver a to and a package to . What you need me to do is no problem at all--I'm the man for the job! First we'll set sail for ." After delivering the Letter : "Ahoy! I know exactly what you want to say! You're to deliver a package to in . What you need me to do is no problem at all--I'm the man for the job! First we'll set sail for ." After delivering the Devon Goods : "Ahoy! For you, I'll go out to sea anytime! Now, my friend, where are we bound?" :: Dewford: " it is, then! Anchors aweigh! , we're setting sail, my darling!" :: Exit: "Is that so? Well, owes her life to you. You just go on and tell me whenever you want to set sail!" 'Dewford Town' After arriving in Dewford Town : "Ahoy! We've hit land in . I suppose you're off to deliver that to, who was it now, }}!" Before delivering the Letter : "Have you delivered your ? Or were you meaning to sail back to }}?" :: Yes: " it is, then! Anchors aweigh! , we're setting sail, my darling!" :: No: "Then you go on and deliver the . I'll be waiting." After delivering the Letter : "Ahoy! For you, I'll go out to sea anytime! Now, my friend, where are we bound?" :: Petalburg: " , is it? Anchors aweigh! , we're setting sail, my darling!" :: Slateport: " , is it? Anchors aweigh! , we're setting sail, my darling!" :: Exit: "You just tell me whenever you need to set sail again!" Arriving after delivering the Letter : "Ahoy! We've hit land in ! You just go on and tell me whenever you want to set sail again!" ' ' : "Ahoy! We've made land in ! I suppose you're going to visit and deliver the ?" Before delivering the Devon Goods : "I thought you're supposed to deliver the . Would you like to sail back to }}, then?" :: Yes: " it is, then! Anchors aweigh! , we're setting sail, my darling!" :: No: "Then you go on and deliver the . I'll be waiting." After delivering the Devon Goods : "Ahoy! For you, I'll go out to sea anytime! Now, my friend, where are we bound?" :: Dewford: " it is, then! Anchors aweigh! , we're setting sail, my darling!" :: Exit: "You just tell me whenever you need to set sail again!" Arriving after delivering the Devon Goods : "Ahoy! We've hit land in ! You just go on and tell me whenever you want to set sail again!" 'Stern's Shipyard' After earning the : "Ah, ! It's been too long! Aye, since I met you, this old sea dog's been feeling frisky! So I've decided to help make a ferry. Aye, after all, a ferry would be able to carry a lot of people. But, you know, that is really something special. With his knack for technology and my experience, I'm sure that we can build one great ship, aye!" 'S.S. Tidal' : "Welcome aboard, ! They made me honorary captain of the ! You can call me now! You know, I retired once before, but when I saw this majestic ship... Let me just say, it stirred my sleeping soul as a sailor!" 'Lilycove City ' After obtaining the Old Sea Map : "Hold on a second! What's the idea of turning down someone that I owe so much to? , I'm terribly sorry. You came to me seeking my help, and we almost turned you away. Well, let me make things right. We'll sail right away, of course! Let's find this island on this !"